


F*** the Movie

by bottledminx (photoclerk)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/pseuds/bottledminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frottage and biting on a couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*** the Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungerpunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerpunch/gifts).



> Okay, this was written some time ago via text message to hungerpunch to distract her from a boring botany class and has very little editing done to it. (It is, of course, also dedicated to her. <3 Love you bebe!)
> 
> I have a biting kink bigger than Texas.   
> *nom* :E

Arthur sucks on Eames earlobe slowly, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, using rhythmic suction just the way he sucks on Eames cock. He rocks back like he's riding Eames, even though they're fully clothed laying on the couch. 

Eames had wanted to watch a movie. 

Arthur can feel Eames cock straining next to his own, and every few breaths Eames absent-mindedly grinds up, seeking friction but not taking his eyes or his attention off of the television.

Arthur frowns.

Arthur licks and sucks his way down Eames neck, sweetly and softly, causing Eames to hum happily in pleasure, the sound rumbling and pleasantly satisfied.

Sweet and Soft.  
Arthur is not these things.

He bites down viciously on Eames shoulder, causing a yelp and a squirm accompanied by a pitiful little *whine* that's pulled out of somewhere deep.   
Arthur grins as Eames presses into the bite, clutching at Arthur's back, pulling him closer.   
Eames rocks up against Arthur, breathing in time to the waves of pain that roll through him.   
Eames moans brokenly as Arthur releases his rapidly bruising flesh, licking over the unique texture of his own teeth marks.  
"Fuck." Eames gasps out, still fucking upwards against Arthur. "That was- Fuck." 

Eames eyes are black with lust and he's not looking at anything but Arthur. 

There is a wickedly pleased grin. 

"So how's the movie?"   
"Fuck the movie."

 

And then sex.   
THE END!


End file.
